New Beginnings
by DrakeVulcan
Summary: A small, but growing story of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Robin and Raven fanfiction

Rated T

New Beginnings

I do not own the Teen Titans, I'm just using them in this story.

It was a Saturday. A few days have passed since Raven's father had attacked. Robin was worried. Raven hadn't come out of her room for three days now, or so he thought. Little did he know what she was really doing.

It was nine o'clock, She was flying around the city, submerging herself in the beauty of the city lights. She was changed after she had saved the world. As she flew over the city, her Teen Titan communicator went off. She ignored it knowing that it was no one other than Robin. As she flew, her mind was racing. She didn't know why she was feeling so...lonely.

Her communicator buzzed again. She made up her mind. She flipped open the screen. "Where are you?" Robin asked. "I'm just flying around." She said as she made her way back to the T tower. "Come back soon, we're all worried about you." "Don't worry, I'm already here. She flew into her room through her open window. As she was making her way to the living area, she bumped into Robin. "Oh, you're back." He said in surprise. "Yeah, I guess I am." She said back.

They both made their way back to the living/kitchen part of the tower. As they walked in they both saw two things, Starfire trying to cook, and Beast Boy and Cyborg blabbering on about a video game. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Raven couldn't help but to blush the slightest bit. Usually on Saturday's the Titans had a movie night. It was Robin's turn to pick the movie, but he didn't know what to pick. "Hey Raven, would you like to come with me to pick a movie?" Robin asked. "Uhh, sure, when would you like to go?" Raven asked. "In about ten minutes, Rae." 'Rae, I love it when he calls me that.' she thought to herself. As Robin walked away, he wondered to himself how Raven was, a little different than what she used to be.

Raven went back to her room to grab a book because she knew Robin would take a little while to actually decide on a movie. She had feelings for Robin that she couldn't explain. She thought that it was just a feeling, but she couldn't tell. She decided to just not think about it. She walked downstairs to meet up with Robin. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, let's go." Raven said. "We'll take my motorcycle. Is that okay?" She was actually overjoyed to have a ride on his motorcycle. 'Gahhh, why do I like him so much?' She thought.

They made their way to the garage and off they went into town. They took a secret underground tunnel to get to the city. As Raven rode on the back of the bike, she couldn't help but feel tingly inside as she clung to him. Robin also had feelings for her, but he just didn't tell her, not yet.

As they entered the city, Robin jokingly took the long way to actually get to their destination. He did that on purpose to mesmerize Raven. She loved riding around with Robin. 'No, I can't fall in love with him, can I?" Robin then got on the actual way to get to where they needed to go. As soon as they got to the store, Robin parked and he took Ravens hand and gently lifted her from her seat. She blushed slightly. He also opened the door to the video store and offered to let her in first. 'Why did he do that? Does he actually like me?' She snapped back to reality and walked into the store.

"Alright, I'm gonna go look in the action section. Anything in particular you'd like?" Robin offered. "No thanks, but thanks for offering." Raven said. They browsed for about an hour, and they decided to get the new action movie 'Watch the World Burn.' After the finished at the rental counter, Robin offered to go and get his bike and come back to pick up Raven. She said yeah, so he went to get his bike. About a minute later he came back and they drove back to the tower.

As soon as they got back, Robin showed the movie they picked to Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire was ecstatic to watch the movie they picked. As they put in the disc and the lights went dark. As the movie started, Raven and Robin were sitting next to each other. As the flick went on, Raven found herself cuddling with Robin about ten minutes into the flick. After the movie was over, it was around eleven o'clock that night. The titans decided to hit the hay.

Raven was the first to take the long journey to her room. she changed into night clothes and climbed into bed. As she slept, she started to dream. She was walking away from a movie theater, with a boy, Robin. As they walked to the subway station, alone, a man came out from the darkness. He was holding a gun he told her to run. She ran back into the stairwell, then a single shot rang out. She ran back to Robin, but she was too late. He was lying dead on the concrete. A pool of blood surrounded him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream carried throughout the dream and she woke up still screaming.

She woke in a cold sweat. "I need some air." she said. She opened her door and took the stairs up to the top of the tower. She just sat on the edge of the tower, admiring the city at night. She was startled when Robin came up to the roof. She whispered to herself, "Robin..." and she ran over to him and hugged him, tightly. "Raven..." Robin began. "Yes Robin?" Raven continued. "What are you doing up here?" He concluded. "I needed some air." Raven said. "Why?" Robin questioned. "I...had a nightmare." She started to sob. "Oh Robin..." "It's okay, I'm here Raven. I'm here." Without hesitation, she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. They felt like they were flying, because Raven and Robin actually did start to hover a bit. After they pulled apart, she said, "Will you hold me tonight? I'm afraid." Raven asked. 'Wow! I didn't know she had a side like this.' Robin thought to himself. "Uhh, sure." Robin said.

She led him to her room, which wasn't as creepy anymore. They laid down on Raven's bed and he put his arms around her. They laid there all night. In the morning, they both woke up the next morning, more refreshed than ever. They both walked out holding hands. Robin offered to make breakfast, and Raven was all for it. "How about pancakes, chef Robin?" she asked. "Okay, you get the table set, and I'll make the pancakes." Robin said. "Okay, that seems fair." Raven said. As they ate, they remembered that the other three Titans were on a small vacation in Hawaii.

"So, let me get this straight," Raven began, "the other three Titans are on a vacation?" "Yeah," Robin said. "So, we have the whole tower to ourselves.?" Raven said. "Yeah, we can do whatever we want to." Robin said. "Anything?" Raven said. "Uh huh." Robin assured her. She got up and sat on his lap and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

They both decided to stay in and watch TV and play board games together. They had the most fun they have ever had in a long time by just staying inside and hanging out. After about an hour, they decided to go and get some ice-cream. They went to get it at their favorite ice-cream parlor. After the came back, they went to the top of the tower and just sat on the edge of the tower. When the sun started to set, they just decided to sit and watch the sunset. She melted into his arms as they sat there that night. She wanted him to hold her forever.

The next Morning

Raven woke up the next morning to a cup of herbal tea on the table. Robin left it there for her because he went to get a workout in that morning. She decided that she would go and surprise him. She went back to her room and started digging through her closet. She almost screamed when she found what she was looking for. She was looking for her light purple bikini. She decided to go to the workout room and take some time in the hot tub. She walked down to the workout room and opened the door.

Robin was on the treadmill doing his usual routine. And when she walked in with a towel covering herself, he knew she was up to something. As soon as she dropped the towel, Robin's jaw dropped wide open. She tried to be as covered as possible and as seductive as she could getting into the hot tub. Robin normally spent some time in the hot tub after his workout. 'Thank God this is my last routine.' He thought to himself. After he finished his run, he almost flew into the hot tub. She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss for a while. They both knew that they were destined to be together.

2 Years Later

Raven was now eight-teen. She and Robin had been dating for two years now and things were starting to get serious between the two of them. Robin was doing some snooping around in Ravens room, trying to find a ring so he could get one sized. Raven was still sleeping in her bed. She was now the most valuable thing in the world to him. He found the ring he got for her a week ago. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "I'll be back soon."

A few hours past and Raven was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying some tea that Robin had put on for her. As she went to sit on the couch, she turned on the TV to only find a tragedy. Robin was in the hospital, and in critical condition. She called the hospital to see if Robin was okay. She could only hope that Robin would be okay. She tried to sleep the next night, but couldn't. She missed the part of her that was missing. She decided the next day she would go to the hospital to see him.

The next morning, she raced to the hospital to see if Robin was okay. she was destined to find him no matter what. Then, she suddenly knew where he was. He was calling out to her in his thoughts. She ran to the source. She stopped when she found him. He wasn't as hurt as she thought. He only had a minor concussion, but he was over it. "Hey, Rae." He said. "Robin!" She was so happy to see him. She ran over to the bed and kissed him. "Raven, I have something to ask you." Robin pulled something from under his pillow. It was a small black box. "Raven," he began, "I have spent these last two years of my life with you, and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." Raven started to get teary eyed. "Raven, will you marry me?" Robin finally asked. "YES! Yes Robin, I do." They both kissed for the longest time that night.

Two Weeks Later

Robin was out of the hospital now and was now home with Raven, his fiance. She was now always by his side, not even letting go of his hand. Although, she couldn't help not looking at her new wedding ring, a black diamond, just like the ones from her home world. "Robin, when will we start planning the wedding?" Raven asked curiously. "Soon Raven, very soon." Robin concluded. They both got into cyborgs car to meet up with the other Titans who were all very happy to see their leader again. "Yo, Robin, what happened?" Cyborg asked. "Well, I was out doing some errands, and Slade attacked me out of nowhere. I had to act fast, so I threw an exploding birdarang to finish him off." Robin explained. "And thats why you were in the hospital, because of the explosion." Cyborg stated. "Yeah, that's why." Robin finished.

Robin was doing okay after his stay in the hospital. He was able to rest a lot because the city's crime was at an all time low. Raven was always by his side, holding his hand. When Robin had enough strength to get up and move around, he decided he'd like to go and work out. Raven was all for that idea. She knew that he'd be fine by himself, but she went along with him to make sure everything was okay.

Later that evening, the two decided to have a movie night. They both picked a wonderful romantic comedy to watch. As Raven watched, she wondered what it would be like to have children of their own. She was a little nervous about actually getting married. She was of course, nervous. But for some reason, her newfound personality was ready for this big step. As she snuggled into Robin, and looked at the ring he got her, she was for the first time in her life, happy.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Robin FanFiction 2

New Beginnings part 2

Because Robin just came out of the hospital the week before, that didn't mean that he was going to rest. Raven made sure of that. Their wedding was in a week. He, of all people, was actually scared. Not of anyone, but afraid that he wouldn't live up to the commitment that he made. After he proposed in the hospital to Raven. His nerves were actually now on the fritz. Raven knew how he was feeling because of the psychic connection that the pair had.

"Robin, what's bothering you?" Raven asked him. "I-I...I've been thinking about the wedding." Robin stuttered. He was pulled into a hug by Raven. "Don't worry about that, Robin, you're the bravest person I know." Raven reassured him. "Thanks Raven. That helps a lot." Robin said. The two walked out into the common area. Starfire was busy planning the wedding, and Cyborg was busy planning the wedding banquet. Beast Boy was out with Terra.

1 Week Later

The wedding was exactly as planned, which was actually pretty normal. Everyone was expected something weird, especially from Starfire. Beast Boy was the ringbearer. And the best part was, he didn't screw up! Anyway, everyone loved the food that Cyborg cooked. Anyway, the Titans surprised Raven and Robin with a trip to Hawaii. After the big reception, all of the Titans piled into limos, and rode back to the tower. The Titans rode around town in the limos for a while, the Titans were actually distracting them for a few hours. The others had arranged for a room to be put together for the newlyweds.

Terra got a text from the people that she and Beast Boy had arranged to do the room. She spoke up, "Hey Raven, we have a surprise for you!" "What? Well, where is it?" Raven asked. "Back at the tower, we're heading back now." Terra said. In the other car, Beast Boy got a text from Terra. "Hey Robin! The girls are headed back to the tower, wanna head back?" "Sure Beast Boy, are we going back now?" Robin asked. "Yeah, we should head back." Beast Boy said. They all rode back to the tower. Robin and Raven, though both in separate vehicles, they both had the same feeling.

When they pulled up to the tower, all the Titans pushed Raven and Robin together. The all escorted them to an area of the tower that the two had never seen before. The Titans didn't say a word until they reached a door. Once they opened it, Raven and Robin were in awe. There was a huge room, with a huge bed. They had moved all of their personal belongings into this huge couples room. And on the right side of the room, was a pile of luggage. "We already packed for your honeymoon, Raven." Said Starfire. "Thanks guys." Robin said.

The Next Day

The Titans took Raven and Robin to the Jump City airport the next day. While they were entering the lobby, Terra pulled a camera out of her bag. "Make sure to take lots of pictures, Raven." Terra told her. "Don't worry Terra, I will." Raven reassured her. They both brought their tickets to the gate and said their goodbyes before they headed off to Hawaii. They arrived at about two in the afternoon. They got to the limo that was arranged for them. Once they reached the hotel, they found out that they got the largest suite in the hotel. 'Wow, they really outdid themselves.' Raven thought to herself. "Yes, they did." Robin suddenly said. She looked at him with an odd look. "Psychic connection, remember?" Robin said. "Yeah how could I forget." Raven said. They arrived in their room and immediately looked out at the view. They both stared out into the sunset with awe. "Perfect." Raven said. "I couldn't agree more, hon." Robin said to his wife.


End file.
